Polycarbonates are well known thermoplastic materials finding a wide range of uses, particularly for injection molding applications and as glazing sheet for replacement of window glass. The interfacial polymerization technique, which is one of the methods employed in preparing a polycarbonate, involves reacting a dihydric phenol and a carbonate precursor in the presence of an aqueous caustic solution containing an alkali or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, and an inert organic solvent medium which is a solvent for the polycarbonate as it is formed. While the interfacial polymerization process is generally effective in producing polycarbonates, it does, in general, suffer from two disadvantages. Firstly, the rate of reaction is relatively slow. Secondly, there is a general difficulty in producing high molecular weight aromatic polycarbonates, i.e., those having a weight average molecular weight of about 15,000 to greater. Many techniques, such as those employing ultrasonic waves during the reaction, have been employed to remedy these two disadvantages. These techniques have not always proved to be entirely effective and involve the use of cumbersome and expensive equipment. It is advantageous economically to speed up the reaction and to produce high molecular weight aromatic polycarbonates without having to employ extra equipment or more severe reaction conditions. One such method is the use of catalysts in the interfacial polymerization process.
However, there is generally relatively little known about effective catalysis of polycarbonate reactions. The prior art discloses that certain compounds such as tertiary and quaternary amines and their salts (U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,601), guanidine compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,099), and ammonia and ammonium compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,544) are effective catalysts for the interfacial polymerization process for producing polycarbonates. However, the prior art also teaches that certain organic nitrogen compounds function as molecular weight regulators or chain terminators in the polycarbonate reactions. Thus, the afore-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,601 discloses that aniline and methyl aniline function as chain terminators in the polycarbonate reaction, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,184 discloses that primary and secondary amines are effective molecular weight regulators. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,910 teaches that ammonia, ammonium compounds, primary amines, and secondary amines function as chain terminators in the formation of polycarbonates via the interfacial polymerization process, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,678 teaches that monoethanolamine and morpholine act to break the polycarbonate chain thereby resulting in lower molecular weight polycarbonates.